1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for cutting off an elongate separable slide fastener chain into individual separable slide fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Separable slide fasteners are finished by cutting off an elongate separable slide fastener chain into desired individual fastener lengths. In general, the slide fastener chain as it is fed is longitudinally tensioned. When the tensioned slide fastener chain is severed, it is sometimes cut off along inclined edges dependent on the timing of operation of the cutter, resulting in unsightly fastener products. On the other hand, when the slide fastener chain is cut off after its tension has been removed, the slide fastener chain tends to be displaced and cannot be severed to a desired length. Therefore, up to now, separable slide fasteners of equal lengths cannot be produced on a mass-production basis.